User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm-Order of the Wiki-Chapter 2-Episode 2
Everyone went to sleep in their cells, it was close to night time anyway. Well, you couldn't really tell if it was day or night because the sky was always black in this world. A vision came into Jaga's veiw. She was in a dark room, and couldn't see much of anything. An errie sound was played. She began to sing to herself another one of the many songs she knew. Confrontation, one of the songs from mlp. Jagapup: It's over now, I know inside. No one will ever know. My sorrow tale of Yorocky, and those who died,no one will ever know Jagapup looked back at her refection in a lake of water. Jagapup: Am I a good mare? Am I a mad mare? Such a fine line,between a good mate and I. A few tears dripped down from Jaga's face and into the lake, making a few ripples. Then Jaga's heart jumped when she heard someone start to sing along with the song she was singing. 'Voice:Did you ever think, that I could ever let you go? Did you ever think that I could set you free? If you did, I'm sad to say it so. You will never get away from me! ' Jagapup saw a pair of red eyes staring back at her. To her suprise, those eyes belong to none other than the Sclaze! '''Jagapup(closing her eyes,then slightly opening her right eye): All that you are is a face in a mirror, I close my eyes and you disappear Sclaze ( stands next to Jagapup, putting his hand on her shoulder and both look at their refection): I'm what you face when you face in the mirror. As long as you live I will still be here Jagapup: All that you are is the end of a nightmare. All that you are is a dying scream. After tonight I shall end these demon DREEEAAAMS!!! Sclaze ( strokes Jaga's check once, then parts her hair) This is not a dream my dear,and it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! I am here to stay no matter what you pretend. Sclaze( rises up into the air): and I'll flourish long after your gone! Jagapup: Soon you will die and my s-silence will hide you! You have no choice but to lose control Sclaze: You can't control me I live deep inside you, each day you feel me devour your soul! Jagapup (marches to the music): I don't need you to survive as you need me! Jagapup ( Spins then stomps her left foot) I'll become whole, lest you dance with DEATH! And I'll rejoice As You Breath Your Final BRREEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAATTHH!!!!! Sclaze: I'll live inside you forever Jaga: NO!!! Sclaze: With darkness, it's self by my side Jagapup: NO!! Sclaze: And I will live now and forever. You'll never be able to separate Jagapup from evil!" Jagapup: Can't you see?! It's time to die! Sclaze: No not I , Only you! Jagapup: I plead you Sclaze, set me free Sclaze: Don't you see? You are me! Jagapup: No! Deep inside... Sclaze: You are night! Jagapup: No, NEVER! Sclaze: Yes forever! Jagapup: Curse you Sclaze, take all your evil deeds and run to Arakaham Ayslum! Sclaze: I'll see you there Jagapup Jagapup: NEVER!!! Sclaze: Mhawhahahahahahahahaha!!! Jagapup startling awoke from her sleep,shooting up. She look around to see some of her other friends were also awake. " Jagapup? You awake?"asked Order " Yeah, I'm up. Can't sleep?"asked Jagapup " Yeah, I'm too afraid to go to sleep right now" said Order " Most of us are too scared to go to sleep, but some of us who where able to go to sleep, had nightmares " " What where they About?"asked Jagapup " I had to watch everyone here to die in my nightmare, then later I got killed myself"said Becky " I was being controlled by P.A.M.A to kill you all"said Poli " I dreamt that I had somehow gotten Wither sickness"said Georgia " I tried to call out for help,then you guys came,thought I was dead,then just.......left me" " Jaga was your dream about the Sclaze agian?"asked Rygor " Yeah, but it's strange. It wasn't as scary as some of the other ones I had of him before. Usually there is way more violence, death and voices that come into my head blaming me for stuff. However this time it was different "said Jagapup " What happened?"asked Order " I was in a dark room,and a errie humming noise was playing. It reminded me of one of these songs I knew so I started singing. Then when I was singing, I saw two eyes staring back at me. Turns out it was the Sclaze. For most of the dream the two of us just sang. They Sclaze was singing about how I would turn evil,no matter how hard I fight. I was singing of how I will be free from him one day"said Jagapup " That is Odd"said Dormitron " Seems too good to be ture, something must be up" " Took the words right out of my mouth Dormitron"said Jagapup " But the question is what?" " Jaga, can you give us a description of what was happening in the dream,don't leave any details out"said Charles " Prehaps we can figure that out if we go back to the dream" Jagapup gives them a detailed description of what happened, even singing the song they sang. " I don't know what it could mean"said Rygor " Maybe your just worried about that whole situation that just happened to us. You know, with the villains?" " Prehaps" sighed Jagapup " But we really need to figure out a way to get out of here" " But even if we do get out of the cages, how will we get back to our world?"asked Ocelot Slayer" There's no exit portal remember " " And what about our friends from the wiki,and the new and old order"said Becky " Sooner or later all of them will be trapped down here with us" " Wait a second............not everyone "said Jagapup smiling " Huh?"asked Poli " What about Stacy,Dan,Stampy,Em,Nell, Milo, Aiden,Maya,Gill? Or how about the people from Crown Mesa, Sky City, the games, or even people from our home town? We have allies everywhere, I'm sure that someone will be able to get us free!"exclaimed Jagapup " I never thought of that, at least we have a backup plan if everyone gets trapped "said Order " But still how are we going to warn our friends before they get trapped down here?"asked Becky " Well, Cassie did say to use those microchips they gave us if we where ever in trouble "said Rygor " Good thinking Rygor,let's call them!"said Jagapup,taking out her microchip Meanwhile...... * phone rings* " Sorry guys, I got to take this"said Petra picking up her phone " Hello?" " Petra? This is Jagapup,we need help and bad"said Jagapup " What's wrong?"asked Petra worried " We are trapped in the Dark Ages,it's a world where all evil go. Some evil respawn here,and there are evil alternatives of people who where once evil"said Jagapup " The place that the portal is located at is inside a abandoned house that can teleport around. The evil people plan to teleport the house to where the rest of our friends are. Soon they'll enter the portal,and then the evil will trap them when they get there!" " What's going on?"asked Gabriel " Jagapup and some of her friends are trapped in a world full of evil. The portal is located in a house that can teleport around, and soon those evil people are going to trap all of the people in the wiki" " Is Jaga...uh,I mean, are they okay?"asked Gabriel " I'm not sure" said Petra Gabriel didn't say anything else, but instead ran over to one of the horses that was nearby,and in a flash he disappeared out of sight. " Wow, I've never seen Gabriel move that fast before."said Ellegaard " It's like he drank a potion of speed "said Ivor " Oooooo, look's like someone has a crush on Jaga!"said Jesse smiling clapping her hands " That's TOO CUTE!" " We better go after him"said Olivia " Petra?! Petra,are you still there?"asked Jagapup " Yes, I'm here"said Petra " There's one more thing. You have to find the rest of the Wikipedia before they enter the portal. If not they'll be trapped in here forever, since there's no exit portal" " WHAT?!"said Petra " But Gabriel just zoomed off to rescue you!" " Oh no....Petra you need to stop him,like now!!!"said Jagapup " On it"said Petra" Talk to you later Jagapup " " Hurry,we have to go catch up with him"said Petra hopping into a horse Everyone got into a horse,and following Petra, trotted off into the forest after Gabriel. Gabreil got a big head start,and Petra couldn't see him anywhere. Gabriel was actually already at the house! He hopped off his horse,and rushed inside. However the door was locked,so Gabriel had to climb in through the window to get in. He started to look around the house for the portal. Eventually, he found the hole that was in the floor upstairs, leading to the portal. Jesse and the rest of the gang where able to get inside,and find Gabriel. When they found him,Gabe was about to jump! " Gabriel stop!"shouted Jesse Too late,Gabriel had already made the jump. Lukas quickly grabbed him by the hand before he could fall through the hole. The jult of heavy weight sent Lukas falling over.Luckly,he was able to grab the edge of the hole before he and Gabriel were to enter the portal. " Hang on Lukas!"called Olivia grabbing his hand Axel placed his hands on Olivia's waste so she wouldn't fall through. Everyone was gathered round the hole to help the two back up. Then they heard a creek,the rest of the floor in the upstairs hallway gave way and everyone fell though the portal. They arrived at the DarkAges World. " Aww great"said Lukas " That sucks,how will we warn everyone else if we're stuck down here?" Back with Jagapup..... " I hope that they will be able to warn the others "said Georgia " Same"said Dormitron The door opens and Herobrine walks into the room. " Hello my guests,did you sleep well last night?"he asked " Like a baby"said Becky sarcastically " That's good to hear,so would anyone like to come out and play a game?" " What kind of game?"asked Becky " You'll find out soon,and I think you're gonna like it"said Herobrine Herobrine unleashed some magic and all the doors to the cages swung open. No one immediately went out at first. Everyone rushed out of cages at once. Some tried to escape, but then some evil demons appeared. Jagapup stayed back with some of her friends to fight the beast, so the rest could get away. Only Jake,Charles,Poli and Georgia were able to escape, the rest got caught by the demons. " Let us go!"screamed Order The demons took everyone to a separate direction,and Jaga's team called out to each other as they were dragged away from the group. " Jagapup!"screamed Order " Order!"yelled Dormitron " Rygor"called OcelotSlayer " Guys!"exclaimed Jagapup Jagapup was carried away from her group into a separate room. She tried to fight with all the strength she had,yet it was no use. The Deamons had wrapped her hands and legs in chains,which where attached to the wall. A lake of lava was bellow her. Suddenly Jagapup could sense something within the air......someone else's presence........no........NO, IT CAN'T BE! Before her eyes, The Sclaze appeared in front of her. Fear was shoot through Jagapup went she saw him, memories with him from her past flooded her mind. " Hello Jagapup, it seems that we meet again"said the Sclaze " You........that what the dream was telling me, that you where coming "said Jagapup " Well, all non evil people do have nightmares when they sleep at night"said the Sclaze " Herobrine had promised me power when I first found this place. It looks like that I'm going to get my wish" "I've already told you several times before, I'll never let you take my voice "said Jaga " I really didn't expect someone like you to come to a place like this Jagapup. Look at you,you trained to be a heroine,yet your about to fail at your first battle"said the Sclaze " You are unworthy to be a heroine, why you even failed to save your own parents" Jagapup looked back to the day when the Sclaze killed her parents. It only seemed like yesterday,and only a few weeks back she relieved this memory because of that potion. She cryed ,thinking of her beloved parents who had now passed on. " Don't cry my sweetheart,you'll be joining them very soon" said the Sclaze Jagapup was really frightened. Shivers coming down her spine. The Sclaze used magic to make a ton of scary weapons attack her. Cuts where left on her hands and checks.Deep wounds covered her arms and legs and legs,her fingers a deep shade of purple. Jagapup yelped at each hit, tears erupting from her eyes. Voices played inside of her head,blaming her for her parents death,and make her feel totally worthless. She can also hear the sounds of screaming,and guns being shot. Memories from the past flood her mind. " Please stop, I beg you!" pleaded Jagapup But the Sclaze was only just beginning. He unleashed some more magic,and out of the wall her friends emerged. They where all trapped in these cages. It filled Jagapup with rage to see them like this. One by one, she watched as all of her friends died in the most violent ways possible. Her heart shatters into peices,knowing nothing that she could do to save them. Next Jagapup was released from her chains,and thrown into a huge tank of freezing cold water. Iron bars where on all of it's sides and on it's top so Jagapup couldn't surface. She couphed up water, which was making her injures hurt really bad. Her lungs seemed to be on fire. Meanwhile in the halls of this prison of torture, Gabriel was roaming the halls searching for Jagapup and her friends. Suddenly he heard Jaga's screams for help. " HELP!!!"screamed Jagapup " I'M COMING JAGA!" yells Gabriel running in the direction of her voice Gabriel busts through the door,grabbed his diamond pickaxe,and mined part of the top off. Jagapup was able to finally surface and take a few breaths of air. Gabriel held out his hand,and helped Jagapup out of the water. " Gabriel,you came just in time "said Jagapup Gabriel got his diamond sword out,shielding Jaga from harm,glaring back at the Sclaze. " If you mess with Jagapup, you'll have to get through me first"said Gabriel The Sclaze took out a bottle from his inventory. Jagapup grew fearful when she saw it,since she knew just what he was about to do. That bottle will release some magic,and the Sclaze will attempt to take Jaga's voice! " NO!"screamed Jagapup The Sclaze opened the bottle,and some magic came out of it. Jagapup started to use her power,singing at the top of her lungs,to resist the magic from the bottle. Jagapup was singing that same song from her dream,but this time Gabriel was singing with her. Jagapup: It's over now Gabriel: I know inside Jagapup: No one will ever know, the sorrow tale of Yorocky, and those who died.No one must ever know. Jagapup and Gabriel: They only see the tragedy. They don't see my intent. The shadow of night's evil will forever kill,the good,that I had meant Jagapup: Am I a good mare? Gabriel: Am I a mad mare? Jagapup: It's such a fine line. Jagapup and Gabriel:Between a good mare and I Sclaze: Did you really think that I would ever let you go? Did you even think that I can set you free? If it's so I'm sad to say,you'll never get away from me Gabriel: All that you is a face in the mirror Jagapup: I close my eyes and you disappear Sclaze: I'm what you face when you face in the mirror. As long as you live I will still be hear. Jagapup: All that you are is the end of a nightmare Gabriel: All that you are is a dying scream Jagapup and Gabriel: After tonight we shall end these demon DRRREEEEEAAAMS Sclaze: This is not a dream my dear,and it will never end! This one is a nightmare that goes on! I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend. And I'll flourish long after your gone. Gabriel: No she will flourish... Gabriel and Jagapup:Long after your gone! Jagapup: Soon you will die and my slience will hide Gabriel: You have no choice but to lose control Sclaze: You can't control me, I leaped inside of you. Each day you feel feel me devour your soul. Jagapup: I don't need you to survive as you need me! Gabriel: I will be whole lest you dance with dance with death Jagapup and Gabriel: And we'll rejoice once you breath your final... Jagapup:Breath your final.. Gabriel: Breath you're final... Jagapup and Gabriel: Breath your final BREEEEEAAAAATTTHH!!!!!! Sclaze: I'll live now and forever... Jagapup and Gabriel: NO! Sclaze: With darkness,itself by my side Jagapup and Gabriel: NO! Sclaze: And I know that now and forever,you'll never be able to separate you guys from evil Jagapup: Can't you see.. Gabriel: It's time to die! Sclaze: No not I,only you Jagapup: If I die Gabriel: I'll die with her Jagapup( spoken):Wait,what? That's not how it goes Gabriel(spoken):Opps,sorry,I mean..... You'll die too Sclaze: You'll die in me,I'll be you Gabriel: Curse you Sclaze Jagapup: Set us free Sclaze: Can't you see,you are me Jagapup: NO! Gabriel: NEVER! Sclaze: Yes forever Gabriel: Curse you Sclaze,take all your evil deeds and run to Arkham Aslum Sclaze: I'll see you two there Gabriel and Jagapup: NEVER! Sclaze: Mwahahahahahaha!!! Jagapup's magic blasted the Sclaze over to the other side of the room. The Sclaze grabbed his bottle and face toward the two of them. " You'll haven't seen that last of me, I shall return "said the Sclaze With that the Sclaze dissappeared. Jagapup clopasped onto the floor, completly worn out. Jagapup cryed, she was shaking with fear,and shivering from the cold. "Shhhhh,it's alright Jagapup,your safe now, it's okay, I'm here,I'm here"said Gabriel soothingly,hugging her while rubbing her back " Don't worry, I'll take care of you,just hang in there" Gabriel picked Jagapup in his arms,and left the room. Category:Blog posts